1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooling device for an electric machine arrangement that has at least one electric machine. The invention also relates to an electric machine arrangement having at least one electric machine surrounded by a cooling device and to a motor vehicle having such an electric machine arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,407 B1 discloses an electric drive device for a ship. The drive device has a stator positively locked into a housing component which has a favorable configuration in terms of flow and is associated with a housing around which water flows for cooling.
The object of the invention is to improve the cooling of an electric machine arrangement, in particular with regard to temperature distribution.